LogoBro
LogoBro, formerly known as TheComputerGuy, Billy Bob and Windows Network, is a channel on YouTube based in Georgia, USA. The channel is primarily focused upon logo content, and has been doing such since its beginning. It is also known to contain content about the "Super Mario" franchise and "Homestar Runner" web cartoon. History LogoBro's initial name was "TheComputerGuy", and this name was never found on the channel LogoBro uses today. TheComputerGuy's channel was started on February 21st, 2014. The channel posted logo videos, similar to what LogoBro posts, though there was other content, such as YouTube Poops of the asdfmovie series and videos centered around the alphabet. An example of this is "alphabet dance 2"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOCVeQ4A8O4 the most popular video on the channel with over 133K views. The channel was however abandoned on March 7th, 2014 due to TCG being logged out of my account and not being able to get back in. At this moment, it has been over 5 years since any activity has happened on the account. While the channel was left to rot however, a new channel was started on November 2, 2014. This new channel was called Billy Bob, and the first video to ever be released on Billy Bob was "Handom Rouse". A video based around various edits of the Random House Video Ident made in Windows Movie Maker. Billy Bob made the same type of content that could be seen on TheComputerGuy, with the exception of there being no asdfmovie or alphabet to speak of. The Billy Bob name was kept until late 2014, when the name was shortly changed to Windows Network. Windows Network had the same logo as Microsoft's famed series of Windows Operating Systems, with the introduction video even having a collection of the startup screens that were used on Microsoft Windows. While this was going on, Windows Network finally had a new editing software. This editing software is still being used by LogoBro today. It was Sony Vegas. In 2015, a new permanent name was finally settled on. LogoBro. LogoBro seemed to be a high point for the channel, as now it was finally getting recognized across the logo community. Milestones were achieved at this time, such as starting the "I Need A Life" series, and hitting 100 subscribers. After a while I commisioned a Scratch user to make a new logo for LogoBro, and that logo was used from Late 2016 to Late 2018. Only 4 days less than two years. After this, things really started to pick up for the channel, and "ITV America" was started. It only lasted two episodes though, Anglia and Border. A third episode was teased, however halfway through production, LogoBro lost interest in the series. Shortly after that, LogoBro finally hit 1000 subscribers and the "I Need A Life" series was brought back after a long hiatus. LogoBro finally found another series to start on, after the first episode (NOT/PRS Logo History) got 37K views. This series shows parodies of logo histories. This series so far has had three more episodes, A Viacom Parody called "Vacuum", A LogoBro Parody called "GoloBro", and a Rede Globo parody called "Rede Mudo". Rede Mudo was the most important of the four, due to the fact that it was in production for around a year. Another video that was in production for a year was "Star Network Logo History", which finally came out on October 19, 2018. LogoBro refreshed it's look again on the 4th anniversary of the channel, and has been using the look since than. Then after all submissions were finished, the ITV Logo Collab was released to the public. Right after that was released it was now 2019! The 5th year of LogoBro's existence. LogoBro brought back "I Need A Life" ''again, ''and right after that video is when LogoBro started to go upwards yet again. To celebrate this, LogoBro released the first episode of "ADTV". This first episode was on Alabama, and while ADTV may not have the highest view count on the channel, it is one of the more popular things on the channel. That leads us to now, where we find out what the future holds.